Substitute Teacher
by TheQueenGirl
Summary: "Look at that guy- is he our substitute?" Madge asks through gritted teeth. I nod in response. He's pretty hot, whoever he is.
1. Chapter 1

*****Please read until the very end!**

"Look at that guy- is he our substitute?" Madge asks through gritted teeth. I hear hushed whispers all around. He's pretty hot, whoever he is.

"This is going to be a study hall period today. Consider yourself lucky that you get this free time. Use it to your advantage," the guy says. He's wearing khakis (tight, might I add) and a blue polo that shows off his arm muscles and chest. He also carries dunkin' donuts in one hand and a pair of dress shoes in the other.

A few students raise their hands, primarily the nerds who need everyone to tell them what work they should do. "Sir, I'm not sure what you expect us to do. I have all of my work done for today and for the rest of the week." Finnick is an outstanding , so no wonder he already has his work done a week in advance.

"Don't worry, kid. I have worksheets you can do." To all of us, the substitute introduces himself as Mr. Mellark. The name is vaguely familiar, I think he might have been a senior when I was a freshman in high school. He might have a brother who is closer in age to us. I don't remember.

Finnick snorts and all of his buddies start laughing their nerd laugh. "This is calculus, not preschool."

"I didn't say you have to do them. I think that it's review worksheets from material you covered last week." Mr. Mellark looks around.

My best friend, Madge, gives me the look. Not the "I'm totally in love with you look", but the "Is this really happening look?" A free period in high school. No such thing exists in my class.

Madge gives Mr. Mellark a look of disbelief. "You're sure we don't have work to do. Finn's right. This is AP calculus. There's no way we have no work to do." She looks at me again.

"You're right. You _did_ have work to do. I might've brought dunkin' donuts to your teacher. She's pretty sick." He motions to the coffee in his hand. "She relieved you of any homework or classwork for today."

Our class just stares. Then gets ideas. This is a free period. Someone turns on Jacob Sartorius. A few people get some food out to eat. Finnick, Madge, and I just sit there. "What are we going to do? I have no idea," I say to Madge.

Mr. Mellark pulls out a whistle and blows into it. We crack up. No one has had to use a whistle since elementary school. "I WAS PREPARED!" He yells. "Your teacher said specifically," he pulls out a paper that I'm assuming has a lesson plan on it. "Let's see, 'please don't allow food, phones, or running around.' I'm pretty sure that means that Jacob needs to be turned off and you over there with the skittles need to put those away. Everyone please sit down. I will be coming around to do attendance."

People "calmly" sit down and take out work. We silently cheer when Rue turns off the Jacob Sartorius and puts her speaker away.

Mr. Mellark eyes Madge and I carefully. "You're Katniss, right? I think I remember you when we were in high school." Oh my god. He knows me. An insanely hot guy knows my name.

I put my head down shyly. "Yes. Are you Nan's brother?"

He smiles at me and I smile back. "I'm Peeta, so yeah, I am Nan's brother." He motions to Madge. "And you are?"

"Madge Undersee. You're pretty much the coolest teacher ever. Seriously."

Delly calls out, "And hot, too!" Peeta- Mr. Mellark laughs.

He bends over a table and marks off our names. Before he walks over to another table, he bends over my arm and whispers into my ear, "Don't call me Mr. Mellark. Call me Peeta. I like that better." He pulls back to go away, but his hand lingers on my back. My breath falters, and I feel electricity radiate through every bone in my body. It feels too good.

When he's gone, Madge says, "He touched you! I'm soooo jealous!" I reach down to get a drink of water from my backpack. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Peeta bending down again. His backside is perfect. Everything about him is perfect. He catches me looking and blushes.

"Yeah, I'm sure it was nothing," I say, clearly trying to downplay the whole thing. "I gotta print out some college stuff. I'll be over in the other room." I give Peeta one more glance. He's still looking at me.

I've never really had one person who gives me more than one glance. I'm kind of glad I ditched the usual boyfriend jeans and t-shirt today. As embarrassing as it is to say this, I want Peeta to look at my ass in my PINK leggings. I want him to look at my usually hidden boobs that are on display today because I wore my tight workout shirt. I let my hair down from its messy bun.

After logging on to the computer, I go onto my google drive. I need to print out some emails and forms as well as the contact information for my dorm advisor and roommate at UCLA, my college. It's near the end of the school year, so everyone is in college mode. Getting school apparel and talking to roommates. Picking majors and buying things for dorm rooms.

I think about Peeta and how he must've just graduated since he probably was a senior in college this year. He must've graduated early or something. If he was a senior when I was a freshman, does that put him as a junior or senior in college?

Just as I print out a copy of my roommate's contacts, Peeta comes into the room and shuts the door. I turn to look at him and he smiles again. My heart flutters. I've never been physically or mentally attracted to someone, let alone someone I just met.

"So you just finished up college, right? Did you graduate early?" I ask Peeta, trying to start a conversation.

"I actually just graduated. I went to this school, so you know that most kids start college with some credits. I had a lot of credits already and I worked my ass off at school so I graduated a year early. I have to go back and get my actual certificate at the beginning of the semester." When Peeta talks, he has this sparkle in his eyes that make me never want to stop talking to him.

"That's awesome. I'm majoring in music education so I can become a band director. I'm pretty excited even though it's going to be a _ton_ of work learning a few more instruments. Are you looking for a job, or are you getting your masters first?"

"I'm not really sure yet if I want to go back and get my masters then teach, or start teaching while I finish up my degrees. I'd have to find a short term job in California because I go to UCLA. I'm not sure if I'd want that. I'd rather find a school and stay there forever." He goes to UCLA, well used to. Breathe, Katniss. Just breathe.

I walk over to him. "Peeta, I'm going to UCLA next year... No way…" The way his mouth opens as an "O". His wide eyes. I'm going to lose it if I don't get closer to him.

"Seriously!? That's no shit, Katniss! Come here." He motions for me to come into his arms. I'm dead.

I practically jump into his arms. I melt into him, and even though I've known him for ten minutes, I feel like I want to be with him forever. He and I sway back and forth until Peeta finally breaks the silence.

"Can you help me with something? I don't really know how to use the phone. I need to turn in the attendance to the office." I laugh and turn backwards to the phone.

"Yeah. What you do is just press nine then dial…" I'm cut off because Peeta comes up and spoons me from behind.

He whispers, "Your ass looks amazing in those leggings." I blush a little. He seems like a person you could spill your whole life story to.

"You don't look half bad in that polo of yours, though," I say a little too loud.

He half kisses and half sucks my neck, and runs his fingers through my hair. I turn around so we are facing each other. I moan. My whole core heats up, and I know that we aren't going to be just a spring fling.

"Your hair smells amazing, Kat. I can call you that, right?" I nod and respond.

"We should probably go out there not to raise suspicion. Just hit nine and then the office extension. I think it's 4242, but there's a sheet there just in case."

Before I leave, he turns to face me again and gives me a quick peck on the lips. "You're okay with this, right. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. I can easily just get out of your life and you can forget about me."

The look I give him shows that we both understand that we'd do anything for each other, even if it means that we'd leave without question just to stay comfortable.

As I walk back out of the room with my papers in hand, Madge knows something happened in there. She can probably tell from the red cheeks and necks and my hair, but if she notices, she doesn't say anything. "So, is there anything you need to tell me?"

I stifle a laugh. "Oh, Madge, if you only knew."

 **I just need to point something out before you go. I promised myself I wouldn't address every single hate comment I get, but I need to point something out.**

 **By no means am I trying to be inappropriate, illegal, or gross. This is fan fiction, not real life. I wanted to create a** **story where people could get lost in the the love of Peeta and Katniss. I received a very nasty private review from someone who is not pleased with me after this first chapter. I apologize if you are a teacher or student and feel offended. I'm well aware of the policies and procedures of a teacher and the guidelines they must follow. I based this fic off of an idea formulated by me, a young author. I'm not going to delete this or revise it. If you feel the need to report me, go ahead. I can understand why. It was a good idea in my head. I look up to many authors on here who have done concepts like this- Peeta and Katniss meet and they have undeniable chemistry and live happily ever. This website was created to read some great fan fiction and get lost in the magic of books. Some of my favorite stories are the most unrealistic ones. Reading love stories that are like that make me a happier person. I'm assuming most of you feel the same way. Once again, please don't feel offended. That person ruined my day. Now I'm not even sure if I want to continue the story. I kind of like the way this ends. You can write the ending anyway you want to.**

 **That's all. Have a good day, everyone.**


	2. I'm done

It was a good idea in my head. Maybe I'll start a new story soon; maybe something a little less "illegal" next time.

I'm not going to say anything further knowing that I'll be made fun of and brought down anyway I explain myself. I tried to base the story off of a cool idea I had. Apparently that wasn't the case.


End file.
